fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blog utilisateur:Ryffo/Le fan service analysé by Ryffo
Le fan service vu par Ryffo !(#PerversDeFrance) Aaah le fan service, un mot tellement en contradiction avec la vision des fans à son égard, qui suscite de plus en plus de débat quant à sa manière d'utilisation ainsi que sa fréquence...C'est beau n'est ce pas ? (Je vous promet j'ai trouvé ça tout seul) Et bien oui, aujourd'hui nous évoluons dans une culture où on identifie le fan-service comme mauvais, comme utilisé pour ramener des lecteurs donc pompe à fric etc. Ça donne d'ailleurs lieu à des débats vachement fun des fois où ça compare dans quel manga il y a le plus de boobs (oppaï *-*). Mais sauf qu'à la base c'était pas vraiment le but ! Le terme fan service veut dire littéralement "rendre service aux fans" (merci,15 au bac français, respecte moi), ce qui en soit n'est pas négatif, logiquement le fan devrait être content quand il en voit, parce que ça rend service et tout ! Ouais mais non, donc allez on va voir toute cette belle haine parfois injustifiée à propos du Fan Service. ...Bon par contre c'est qu'avant on va peut-être définir le fan service (copier coller de Wikipédia, rage pas tu fais pareil pour tes DM d'Histoire) : le fan service est une pratique qui consiste à alimenter la passion des fans et leurs fantasmes avec des contenus digressifs ou superflus qui leur sont spécialement destinées, généralement par le biais de situations à forte connotation sexuelle ou érotique. Tout d'abord, si t'es d'accord, et même si tu l'es pas je m'en balec parce que c'est pas toi qui te fais chier à écrire ce truc, on va voir les différents types de fan-service : Le fan service des références Oui niquez vous j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme nom. Et ouais, t'avais pensé qu'on parlerait exclusivement de manga avec Rias d'Highschool DxD les seins à l'air plein de tentacules tel une prostituée (putain on dirait mon ex, dédicace à Montpellier). Et bah non parce que le fan service c'est pas juste ça. Ça peut aussi englober des références à d'autres jeux, d'autres films, fin d'autres œuvres quoi. Parce que c'est bien connu, les références dans les jeux vidéos où les films, généralement ça plait et justement ça fait plaisir aux fans. Mais il y a faire des références dans un film, et faire un film dans des références (oh putain celle là je la ressortirai), parce qu'au bout d'un moment ça devient tout simplement un moyen d'attirer les lecteurs/les cinéphiles et tout ces conneries. Bon l'avis va diverger donc svp faites pas Hiroshima dans les commentaires, mais par exemple Star Wars VII a bien compris le truc avec son nombre hallucinant de références, étant qualifié de fan-service par beaucoup de fans de la saga et étant même une raison pour certain de ne pas aimer le film. Certains fans veulent avant tout voir un nouveau film qui ne leur rappel pas trop l'ancien mais ils ne veulent pas non plus être dépaysé...Ouais ouais, un fan c'est pire que votre copine, vous avez compris. L'apparition des héros de la première trilogie (les vrais savent #JeSuisHanSolo), les plans similaires à l'épisode IV comme celui de la fosse de la nouvelle Etoile Noire (sisi là où ils doivent tirer pour détruire l'Etoile), sont jugés même inutiles et utilisés seulement pour attirer les fans, donc automatiquement pour certains ça serait mauvais. Bon j'ai pris les avis les plus extrêmes, ça empêche pas le film d'avoir de très bonnes critiques. thumb|312px|right|Comme si des millions de plans avait étés copiés. thumb|330px|left|J'ai senti un grand bouleversement dans la Force... Attention, cependant il ne faut pas confondre "fan service de référence"(il est vraiment pourri ce nom) avec hommage, même si en soit c'est pas si différent. Un hommage est quelque chose qui montre tout d'abord une marque de respect, alors que le fan service de références bah c'est pour officiellement "faire plaisir aux fans"...Ouais ouais, en soit, différencier les deux c'est assez chaud, mais bon y a des ovni qui arrivent à le faire. Généralement on parle d'hommage quand c'est soit très annexe comme référence, ou soit tellement gros qu'on s'en rend pas compte, et l'hommage a quand même un aspect travaillé, personnel donc créatif. Genre dans Star Wars VII quand Han Solo installe un dialogue "Je suis ton père" "Mdr crèv batar" puis qu'il meurt (OUI JE T'AI SPOIL SALE ENFANT DE FOUTRE), il tombe dans le vide de la même façon que Luke Skywalker dans l'épisode V. Mais ça c'est pas du fan service selon les personnes, car déjà on le remarque beaucoup moins facilement (alors que c'est gros comme une maison vous voyez), et ça a un aspect travaillé, pas du réchauffé. Mais là je vais faire gaffe parce qu'on commence à dériver vers le thème du plagiat (Salut MathPodcast :D) et ça on s'en bat un peu les espagnolettes. Je tiens quand même à dire que ce type de fan service se trouve moins dans les mangas, le seul exemple que j'ai en tête est Fairy Tail qui contient pas mal de références à Rave. Après libre à vous d’interpréter ça comme du fan service ou ce que vous voulez, parce que comme j'ai pas lu le manga je peux pas voir ce qui vient de Rave. Le moe Moé ça me plait pas trop (mouais mdrr rigolez svp). Oui, désolé les mecs, toujours pas de sexe en vu. Le moe (prononcé moé) consiste à mettre en avant un personnage et donc offrir par la même occasion un orgasme titanesque à ses fans, si bien qu'on se prend d'affection, on fini par l'idolâtrer pour les plus téméraires. C'est quelque chose aussi répandu dans la lecture comme dans le cinéma ou les jeux vidéos. Souvent ça part d'une bonne attention hein, les auteurs essaient de faire plaisir à tout le monde donc chaque perso à son heure de gloire, voilà les oiseaux chantent, la Guerre en Syrie est terminée toussa toussa. Ouais, sauf que des fois, bah ça part un peu en couille. Des fois on abuse de certains personnages particulièrement aimé, et au final on leur fait faire tout le travail, on ne fait parler qu'eux etc...Car justement les personnages les plus aimés sont donc les plus vendeurs. Et au final on se retrouve avec un équilibre aussi présent que quand on essaye de marcher sur une poutre en étant bourré. Je peux vous citer des exemples assez "petit" genre One Piece ou Fairy Tail, où c'est à chaque fois Luffy et Natsu qui cassent la gueule au gros big boss alors qu'on a genre Robin ou Brook qui servent à rien, ainsi que Reby ou Lucy (nan nan pas de haine envers Lucy, elle au moins elle est jolie, mesdames). Après ouais c'est redondant mais ça gênera pas trop dans ce cas-là, enfin selon les personnes. thumb|MANGE TON FAN SERVICE Je pourrais prendre un exemple d'opinion qui a quand même assez divisé, comme Zoro, toujours dans One Piece, qui découpe dans les airs un putain de rocher de 40 km tout en volant. Certains traitent ça de gros fan service car c'est encore une fois jugé inutile (au fond Zoro il utilise son haki de l'observation pour repérer où l'adversaire était dans la roche, et il butait le mec quoi), d'autre aiment justement, du coup et bah ils lisent chers amis, un peu comme toi qui me lis parce que je suis un Dieu du français tu vois. Allez, un autre exemple parce que j'suis sympa. Quand on tue un personnage dans un manga, puis qu'au final on le revoit 3 tomes plus tard en mode "Ouais nan les mecs en fait j'me suis jeté dans la rivière du paradis et là y a une licorne fumeuse de shit qui m'a soigné !"...Et bah ouais c'est du fan service, pour pas froissé les fans qui étaient in love. C'est du moe. Enfin dans le genre moe, il y a par exemple les cross-over entre les animés. Genre le manga où t'as Saitama de One Punch Man et Vegeta de Dragon Ball qui se foutent sur la gueule. Bah ouaaais fan service PUR poto, Fairy Tail à côté, c'est un manga de révolution. Le fan-service à caractère sexuel BOOBS Oui oui enfin on y est, ça y est ça va partir en hard là tu....ET OUAIS MAIS NAN, parce qu'à la base on va aller aux sources du fan service à caractère sexuel, du moins dans tout ce qui est lecture (parce que voilà, voir les vieux films en noir et blanc depuis 1900, j'ai pas que ça à foutre donc tu me pardonneras). Le fan service à caractère érotique existe depuis longtemp'''s, rien qu'en 1945, avec les supers-héros comme Wonder Woman, puis plus tard tout ce qui est Catwoman ou Black Widow, bah tout ça c'était pas très très vêtu, y a qu'à voir le costume de Wonder Woman pour vérifier. Depuis toujours, mettre des filles dans des positions subjectives, des vêtements qui laissent deviner certaines parties du corps. Ce sont des choses qui attirent, parce que le désir sexuel reste quelque chose de très présent chez l'Homme (avec un grand H, car c'est au moins aussi présent chez la femme), donc même sans qu'on s'en rende compte, ça tente plus d'acheter l’œuvre si elle est quelque peut osée. Mais quand je dis osée chers amis, c'est pas du hentaï, c'est du glamour. A cette époque on a pas encore l'historique de recherche rempli de porno cette démocratisation de l'érotisme et du sexuel, le bikini était encore synonyme de nudisme (bien triste époque...). On se contentait donc de femmes avec un décolleté, ou alors en short assez court, mais toujours vêtues, enfin beaucoup plus que maintenant, et le maximum qu'on voyait c'était du pole dance '''habillé. Il faudra attendre les années 80 pour que ça commence à se libérer, et qu'on finisse par connaître les racines du fan service du manga. Vous voulez vraiment savoir d'où ça vient le fan service de tous les mangas ? Bah voilà : thumb|center|312px|La magie des Winx chers amis. Ouais, les transformations des Magical Girls, genre les Winx où quoi que ce soit d'autre, ça a été une des bases du fan service japonais, car ça a été la première fois qu'on a commencé à "dénuder" les corps pendant le changement de costume même si là ça se voyait pas du tout. Oui oui, toi jeune fangirl fan de Zayn Malik avec son corps de lâche et sa couleur de cheveux qui change tous les week-end, quand tu regardes les Winx se transformer sur France 3 (oui c'est la bonne chaine, j'ai cherché sur google niquez vous), t'es en train de mater les débuts du fan service ! Inconsciemment ça inciterait au désir, et ça a été le pilier pour une progression toujours plus érotique (perso moi j'aime bien :D). Un autre des piliers du fan service a été une méthode d'animation mise en place par Gainax, qui sont les "reals boobs"thumb|De l'art.(bon en vrai je connais pas le nom mais celui-ci est stylé). C'est simple, c'est une animation des seins réalistes (enfin pour les japonais), donc c'est le fait qu'ils bougent dans tous les sens quand on fait un mouvement. Oui oui, c'est Gainax qui a inventé ça (Dire que c'est eux qui ont fait Gurren Lagann en plus), et ça a été un déclic pour commencer à grossir les seins, vu que maintenant ont pouvait les animer correctement. Et donc à partir de ce moment, et bah toutes les filles de mangas se sont fait poser des implants mammaires et ont commencé à avoir les seins qui bougent dans tous les sens quand elles courent dans un anime. On doit être dans les années 90 à ce moment là. Depuis le concept s'est complètement démocratisé, si bien qu'on a fini par trouver un nom à ça qui est le "fan service". En soit le nom "fan service" vient du Japon et de l'érotisme, mais le concept de fan service reste vachement plus vieux comme vu précédemment. Bon, on va pas se mentir, tous ces boobs là c'est uniquement pour faire du fric, car comme c'est sur une œuvre à la base tout public et pas sur un hentaï, ça touche plus de personnes et ça reste "soft" (bon sauf les trucs du style Berzerk mais ça j'y reviendrai après). Avant le fan service à caractère sexuel avait des règles, des limites à ne pas dépasser, et les seules fois où on montrait des boobs à l'écran ou dans le manga c'était pour montrer un certain sentiment dans le manga. Mais maintenant absolument tous les mangas en ont, absolument tous. Une poitrine aussi grosse que Kim Kardashian, et qui bouge dans tout les sens quand la fille court, c'est du fan service, et ça maintenant c'est présent partout même dans les œuvres excellentes, car c'est la culture japonaise. Mais tout ça a fini par donner naissance à des animés de plus en plus libérés et ça a créé tout ce qui est ecchi, yuri, yaoï(non allez vous faire foutre je parlerai pas de cette chose dissidente, je tiens à mon âme), hentaï (*____*),boku no pico, les fan fictions gay des gamines amoureuses de Grey et tous ces trucs là. Bon après ya les trucs qui sont propre à la culture du Japon genre les filles déguisées en chat, pour satisfaire leurs désirs zoophiles. Mais là poto je te vois venir "A wé mé mdr y a karéman tro de fan servisse dan lé ecchi é lé hentaï". Donc, déjà ferme ta gueule parce que t'es entrain de sortir un gros bullshit, puis attend j'explique ça après. Est ce que les ecchi/yuri/yaoï/hentaï sont du fan service ? Oui bonhomme fallait bien en arriver là. Alors attention il faut pas faire l'autiste à confondre tout ça : Même si tous ce qui ecchi etc vient du fan service, ça n'en est pas. Le fan service, on peut s'en plaindre parce que ça a souvent pas sa place dans l’œuvre, en tout cas celui à caractère sexuel. Mais le ecchi etc, c'est fait pour ça, c'est comme si on disait qu'il y a trop de cul dans un film porno. Le ecchi en soit, rien que l’œuvre en elle-même c'est un fan service (Highshcool DxD <3), mais comme c'est le principe du genre (phrase cheloue je vous l'accorde), on parle alors de thème principal. De même pour les autres styles. Donc non c'est pas du fan service Mais alors, le Fan Service est-il forcément négatif ? Même si il y a encore beaucoup d'esprits fermés qui le pensent, non, le fan service n'est pas quelque chose de toujours négatif, il l'est même rarement à vrai dire (oui oui j'ose, Taon si tu me lis, tombe pas de ta chaise stp). Car oui les gens, c'est pas parce que dans les mangas que vous lisez il est utilisé comme une brosse à chiotte qu'il l'est forcément partout. Bien utilisé, le fan service peut servir à des choses, en plus de rapporter de la thune. Il peut par exemple donner un but humoristique à l’œuvre car une fille, dans certaines circonstances, qui fini à poil ça peut aussi faire rire avant d'attirer notre regard sur sa paire de meule. Le fan service, peut aussi être utilisé pour montrer quelques horreurs de la vie (non non on parle pas de ton sexe) comme par exemple un viol, là même si à première vu il y a de la nudité, si le lecteur puceau lit de plus près il va faire "Oh wait elle aime pas ça en fait". Donc il est choqué, et pour des bonnes raisons. On peut aussi utiliser le fan service afin de montrer de l'amour entre deux personnages. Et c'est avec ces deux exemples qu'on peut rebondir sur Berzerk : Alors me tuez pas, parce que j'ai pas lu le manga, c'est juste que dans mes recherches pour écrire ce truc, ce manga revenait souvent. Dans Berzerk, les scènes de viols (de petite fille même si je me trompe) sont là pour horrifier le lecteur et lui rappeler l'enfer de la guerre et les barbaries de celle-ci. Comme quand Guts (le personnage principal) et sa copine couchent ensemble, le but d'exciter le lecteur n'est que secondaire, ici on montre surtout leur relation amoureuse qui évolue et on ressent avant tout de l'amour entre eux plutôt qu'un désir de sexe. Donc là encore ça fait à la fois une fonction de fan service et ça bénéficie aussi au scénario, là les relations entre les personnages.thumb|Voici comment augmenter votre taille de seins en 3 jours GRATUITEMENT ! On pense que le fan service est forcément négatif car on a toujours en tête les exemples des mangas les plus célèbres comme les célèbres scènes de bain de Fairy Tail ou la taille de boobs grandissante de Nami dans One Piece. Maintenant, je voudrais revenir sur la vision des autres par rapport à ceux qui regardent ce fan service. On dit souvent que ceux qui aiment les scènes de bains où Erza est littéralement à poil avec toutes les autres filles, sont des pervers, des dérangés, des chiens (Salut Taon :D). Mais honnêtement, que celui qui n'a jamais au moins UNE FOIS choppé une trique de l'Olympe en voyant ce genre de scène me jette la première pierre.' Ressentir une certaine forme de désir, même inconscient, à l'approche de ce genre de scène (si elles sont bien faites), est quelque chose de complètement humain' car c'est un des seuls instincts naturels que nous, pauvres humains tueurs de planètes, avons gardé. Il est donc tout à fait normal d'aimer même inconsciemment les seins de Lucy à l'air, comme il est normal de dire qu'on pense que ça gâche l'histoire du manga par moment. Mais ceux qui aiment ça, je crois d'ailleurs qu'on doit se rapprocher des 98%, sont des gens touts à faits normaux, et ceux les insultants de pédophiles/pervers/cinglés n'osent juste pas avouer qu'eux aussi ça peut leur provoquer une certaine forme de désir. C'est chiant parce que ça peut gâcher l'histoire, mais je pense que c'est honnêtement pas chiant d'en voir. C'est comme les sites pornos qui sont les sites les plus visités au monde, mais personne va dessus vous voyez. (Attention, je tiens à dire que je ne dis pas pour autant que parce qu'on aime en voir, le fan service a alors automatiquement sa place. Moi-même (oui oui, moi, perversdefrance) ça peut me sortir de l'intrigue et quelque fois m'empêcher de prendre l'histoire au sérieux, et me souler. Pour finir, je pense que''' le fan service, à dose pas trop importante, peut remplir sa fonction principale qui est de faire plaisir aux fans''', et que ses critiques sont pour la plupart abusives. Certes il peut gâcher certains moments, mais au final c'est un défaut comme un autre qui n'est pas toujours le plus présent dans l’œuvre. Aujourd'hui dès qu'on voit du fan service, on chie littéralement sur l’œuvre, on voit automatiquement ça d'un mauvais œil car on a les exemples les plus connus en tête. Une œuvre ne mérite pas d'être haït car elle pratique du fan service, et en même temps il ne faut pas voir le fan service partout. Comme on identifie Fairy Tail au manga du fan service, n'importe quel geste aujourd'hui que font les personnages sont prit pour du fan service, l'auteur n'a même plus aucune liberté de création tellement son travail est toujours critiqué par des personnes ne connaissant souvent rien aux règles d'un manga, et attaquant automatiquement dès qu'ils voient un truc qui plairait à tout le monde. Je crois qu'il faut profiter, et arrêter de chercher le fan service partout dans un manga juste pour se donner l'illusion qu'il n'est fait que de ça. Car en faisant ça, on perd juste l'intérêt de lire. Sur ce je vous laisse avec Yoko dans Gurren Lagann : center|400px Je remercie d'ailleurs la chaîne LeChefOtaku sur youtube où ses vidéos m'ont bien servi pour mon article, allez checker les gens, en plus il dit que Gurren Lagann c'est la vie :D Et aussi big up à Pomon qui m'a fait les GIF, thx même si t'es un peu moche (Et faites vous plaise dans les commentaires les potos) Catégorie:Billets de blog